A Stay at Capsule Corp? Bad Idea
by VeggieTrunks07
Summary: I have returned with chapter 11!
1. Why Me?

VeggieTrunks: Sup people. my other story totaly sucked so im gonna do a gohan torture fic. (mwhaaaaaaaaa)  
  
basic idea- Gohan's class stays at capsule corp. for five days. Ain't gonna say what happens. (its a mystery to me too.) Poor Gohan. disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. But I dreamed I did.  
  
on to the fic.  
  
A Stay at Capsule Corp? Bad Idea. ************************************* Gohan Son knew it was going to be a bad daywhen he fell out of bed, ran into a wall, and nearly hit a flock of birds flying to school. But for some reason it was just like a normal school day...until 7th hour. Gohan was asleep at the time. Mr. Tionary passed out papers to everyone and said, "Next week we will be staying at Capsule Corp as guests of Ms. Briefs." Gohan suddenly sat up, wide awake. 'He did not just say what I think he said.' he thought. Everyone, but Gohan, cheered. A look of dred crossed his face. "What's wrong Gohan?" Videl asked. "Nothing Videl."Gohan answered trying to sound cheerful. She knew he was lying, but let the subject drop. "Please bring these permission slips back on Monday." Mr. Tionary added. The bell rang. "Your dismissed." Gohan was last to leave. 'Why are you doing this to me Dende?' ********* On the Lookout: "It's that time of the year to torture Gohan" Dende said laughing menacingly. Piccolo sat meditating by a tree a few feet away. 'Dende has no idea what he's getting himself into.' **********  
  
With no crime to fight, Gohan flew home. When he landed he was attacked by a certain mini-Goku. "Gohan!" "Hey Goten." Gohan greeted. "Where's mom?" (a/n: That's a stupid question.) "In the kitchen." was Goten's answer before he took off towards Capsule Corp. Gohan went in and sat at the kitchen table. "Hello Gohan dear. How was your day at school?" Chi-chi asked. "It was fine." Gohan answered. He got out his permission slip. "I need you to sign this too. It's to go to Capsule Corp on a field trip." "Of course. Bulma already told me." Chi-chi said. "She did!?" Gohan exclaimed. "Why didn't you stop her?" "Because a field trip there sounded nice." Chi- chi said. 'Why me Dende?' Gohan thought,  
  
***********  
  
"Because it's torture Gohan week." Dende laughed evily. "We better start looking for a new kami, Popo."Piccolo whispered to Mr.Popo. ******************************************* VeggieTrunks: Poor, poor, Dende. By the end of this fic he'll probably be dead. What will happen next? *Like I know* please review c-ya 


	2. YOU KNOW THE BRIEFS?

VeggieTrunks here. i finally have ch. 2 done! poor gohan. (evil laugh) how will he keep his secrets to himself and the z gang? oh well. i think piccolo and mr. popo better start looking for a replacement kami when this fic is over.  
  
disclaimer: Do you actually believe i own Dragonball Z? Very funny. While you read the chapter i'm gonna go find an assisant. (maybe Mirai Trunks)  
  
YOU KNOW THE BRIEFS!? ************************************************************************ All was quiet in the 439 area Monday morning. At least until... "WAKE UP BIG BROTHER!"  
  
Gohan jumped, hitting his head on the ceiling. "GetupbigbrothermommysaidIcan'teatuntilyougetupsogetup!"Goten said in one breath. ( translation: Get up big brother. Mommy said I can't eat until you get up so get up!)  
  
"I'm up, I'm up" Gohan mumbled and stalked off towards the bathroom.  
  
He got ready for school, ran down stairs, wolfed down his food, and ran out the door after saying his goodbyes. He made a stop at the memorial he made for his father, Goku, said a quick prayer, and continued to school.  
  
Five minutes later Gohan joined his friends outside the school. "Hey nerd- boy, where were ya?" moron er... Sharpener asked. "Visiting my fathers grave." Gohan mumbled. The he noticed what they were weaing. "Why are you guys dressed up?" "Duh Gohan, like, we're going to , like, the world's richest woman's house." (a/n: i'll give you 1 guess who said that) "Ya. What did you forget or something?" Videl asked.  
  
Gohan looked down at himself. He was wearing jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with a blood red stripe across the middle, and sneakers. "Yeah, I guess so." he said giving that famous son grin. 'I can't believe how stupid I am. Of course the would be dressed up.'  
  
"Alright. Everyone on the bus." Mr. Tionary ordered. Gohan and Videl sat together as did Sharpener and Erasa. An hour later they pulled up to Capsule Corp. As soon as everyone was off the bus, they heard an explosion followed by a scream. "BRATS!" Suddenly two blurs flew by and attached themselves to Gohan's legs. "Gohan save us!" a violet hair boy begged. "Please big brother" Goten pleaded. "What did you two do now to piss Vegeta off ?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Trunks thought it would be funny to play around in Auntie Bulma's lab." Goten answered. "Un-uh it was Goten's idea!" Trunks protested. That's when an enraged Vegeta came out of the building.  
  
"What did they destroy this time Vegeta?" Gohan asked. "One of the woman's machines." Vegeta growled. Then he picked up the two chibis. "The GR. Five minutes. Got that !?" he said. The two nodded. Vegeta dropped them and wlked back towards the GR. Goten and Trunks slowly followed.  
  
Videl glared at Gohan before yelling, "How come you NEVER told us YOU know THE BRIEFS?!" "You never asked." Gohan said trying to shake the ringing out of his ears. "And please stop yelling. It hurts my ears." "You will tell me ALL of your secrets, Gohan Son." Videl growled. "I will later." Gohan said. ( of course he wasn't thinking at the time.)  
  
Bulme walked out of the buiding. "Hello, my name it Bulma Briefs and welcome to Capsule Corp." Most of the class cheered. Bulma looked over the class and let her eyes settle on a famiar face. 'Please don't see, please don't see me.' Gohan repeated in his mind. "Oh Gohan sweetie." Bulma said. 'Damnit' "I din't know you were coming today. I'm sure Vegeta is waiting for you in the GR so you two can spar." "Well actually Bulma, I'm here with the class." Gohan replied. "And besides I think he's busy enough with Trunks and Goten." "Oh well than you can help me with the tour if anyone gets lost." Bulma smiled while smirking inwardly, 'Now how should I embarass Gohan this week.'  
  
Everyone starred at the one they called "nerd-boy". Whispers of him knowing the Briefs spread around the group.  
  
Bulma showed the class around Capsule Corp before taking them to their rooms. "Gohan, you and your three friends here..." she said indicating Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa, "can take your family's rooms." Gohan nodded and showed his friends to the rooms.  
  
In another part of Capsule Corp. ************************************************** "Are you sure it's okay Trunks?" "Of course I'm sure Goten." "But last time we went into your mom's lab we were starved for a whole week and locked in the GR with your dad." Both boys shuddard at the memory. It was the worst punishment they had ever recieved. The two chibis came to a giant machine. (a/n: use your imagination) "Who are we going to bring from the past Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"How 'bout our dads?" Trunks suggested. "Oh cool!" Goten exclaimed. Trunks typed in the dates and cordinates, then stepped back. There was a bright light and a loud noise. When the light died down, Trunks and Goten could see two figures about their hieght. Suddenly the smaller figure said....  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
VeggieTrunks: *on the phone* so you'll come? YAY! okay bye *hangs up* I now have an assisant! anyway please review  
  
c-ya! 


	3. ATTACK OF THE CHIBIS

VeggieTrunks: Sorry the chapter took so long. I had a bad case of writers block.  
  
Gohan: No you were just to lazy.  
  
VeggieTrunks: that too. You don't need to remind me!  
  
Gohan: Yes I do.  
  
VeggieTrunks: Oh shutup and read the disclaimer.  
  
Gohan: Disclaimer: VeggieTrunks doesn't own DragonBall Z.And probably never will so don't sue.  
  
VeggieTrunks: *does Vegeta pose with glare* Stop reminding me of stuff like that.  
  
*******last time********************************************** "Who are we going to bring from the past Trunks?" Goten asked.  
  
"How 'bout our dads?" Trunks suggested. "Oh cool!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
Trunks typed in the dates and cordinates, then stepped back. There was a bright light and a loud noise. When the light died down, Trunks and Goten could see two figures about their hieght. Suddenly the smaller figure said....  
  
***** ATTACK OF THE CHIBIS ***********************************  
  
"What the HFIL!?" "Hey where am I?" the other figure asked.  
  
The first one was a chibi Vegeta, anyone with half a brain could tell. Mostly because of the widows peak and the statement, 'What the HFIL.' The other was obviously Goku because he looked almost exactly like Goten. The two new comers were about eleven and had tails.  
  
"Hey Trunks it worked!" Goten exclaimed. "No duh Goten." "Who are you!?" Chibi Vegeta demanded. "I'm Goten and *points to Trunks* that's Trunks." "Hi! I'm Goku!" "Baka." Vegeta and Trunks Both muttered under thier breath. (A/N: Like father like son)  
  
Then Vegeta turned to Trunks, "Are they always like this?" "Goten yeah. Goku I have know idea."  
  
Suddenly te sound of the lab door being opened and Bulma's shrieking filled the air, "TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT PLAYING IN MY LAB!" This was followed by two metallic thuds. Goten and Trunks rubbed their sore heads as C. Vegeta howled with laughter. (Most definetly vegeta)  
  
Bulma turned to him. "Oh. My. Kami." her jaw dropped."V...Vegeta...?" Then she fainted. "Bulma!" C.Goku exclaimed. "When mom wakes up we are soooooooo dead Goten." Suddenly a rush of realization hit C. Vegeta. "Wait! your middle name is Vegeta?!" Trunks nodded. 'Great now I'm never going to be born.' ************************ Vegeta came out of the GR when he noticed his mates mind shut down through their bond and headed towards her ki. Outside the lab he met up with Gohan. When the two entered they nearly passed out. Well one anyway the other could only yell,"WHAT THE HFIL!" (woah dejavo) "DAD/MR.VEGETA!!" Trunks and Goten cried out in panic. "GOHAN!!" "What did you two do!?" Gohan demanded. "Wellwekindabroughtdadandmrvegetabackaskidstoplaywith." Goten said in one breath and then the two chibis took off. (Translation: Well we kinda brought back dad and mr vegeta back as kids to play with.)  
  
"Dad?" Gohan asked looking extremely pale. "Why is Bulma sleeping? And where are we?" Goku asked. "That's definetly Kakarrot." Vegeta said. "Who are you." c. Vegeta demanded. "I'm you." "I...I'm Gohan." "GRANDPA!" Goku exclaimed hugging Gohan's leg. "WHAT!? No I'm your son... You're in the future." Gohan was beyond freaked out now. "Oh." (Goten really does take after Goku) Bulma started to stir. "Man I had the wierdest dream." With a laugh Goku exclaimed."Bulma!" "It wasn't a dream." Gohan said starting to recover from the shock."Vegeta and dad are really chibis." "I'm right here you BAKA!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Goku tugged on Bulma's pant leg. "Bulma I'm hungry." "Oh y...yeah. Come on let's get you something." She slowly stood up and led the two boys to the kitchen. "I hope mom doesn't find out about this. I don't think my ears could take her shrieking." "For once brat, I agree with you." (:o Woah) Slowly the two saiyans left the lab. ************************************************* Gohan: That's wonderful  
  
VeggieTrunks: I know isn't it.  
  
Gohan: I was being sarcastic.  
  
VeggieTrunks: What was that Gohan?  
  
Gohan: Oh forget it.  
  
VeggieTrunks: Forget what?  
  
Gohan: Never mind.  
  
VeggieTrunks: Anyway, please review seeya! Now what did you say Gohan? Gohan: I said never mind. *continues* 


	4. Whipped

VeggieTrunks07: HI!  
  
Gohan: Bout time you showed up.  
  
VeggieTrunks07: shut up! everyone meet my friend FIRE GOTENKS!  
  
Fire Gotenks: sup  
  
Gohan: *mutters* great there's two of em now.  
  
VeggieTrunk07: nu uh Fire boy here is a guy. So there :-p  
  
Fire Gotenks: You two have a lot of issues don't you.  
  
VeggieTrunks07: Yup! It's fun yelling at each other. reminds me of how I argue with my older brother.  
  
Gohan: i feel bad for him.  
  
VeggieTrunks07: he always starts it!!!!!  
  
Fire Gotenks: maybe we should start the chapter.  
  
Gohan: good idea.  
  
VeggieTrunks07: fine.  
  
Gohan: disclaimer: disclaimers suck! oh yeah, VeggieTrunks07 does not own DBZ. If she did we would all be doomed!  
  
Veggietrunks07: Sorta like if Zac actually took over the world, right Fire Gotenks?  
  
Fire Gotenks: yeah or if smartass became president.  
  
VeggieTrunks07: or if... *continues on and on and on..*  
  
Gohan: well while they keep talking i hope you enjoy my time of torture. 'note to self: destroy dende.'  
  
Whipped ********************************************************** last time: "I hope mom doesn't find out about this. I don't think my ears could take her shrieking." "For once brat, I agree with you." Slowly the two saiyans left the lab.  
  
********************************************************** Vegeta went back to his GR. as Gohan went into the kitchen. Unfortuantly, Buma and the two pure blood saiyan  
  
chibis weren't the only ones there. "GOHAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" a raven hair girl screamed. "Uh...  
  
V...Videl... haha... I was .... uh... " Gohan studdard. "Excuse me?" a child's voice said from behind Videl, "But  
  
you sound alot like my friends Chi Chi and Bulma. Especially when Bulma goes through her girl thing."  
  
"Goku / Dad!" Gohan and Bulma exclaimed. "Did I say something wrong?" chibi Goku asked. "Uh Goku you  
  
don't need to talk about these things, okay?" Bulma said very embarrassed. "Why Bulma, I do believe your  
  
blushing." Gohan chuckled. He was right she was as red as a tomatoe. "shut it Gohan!" Bulma snapped. "Or  
  
I'll call your mother."  
  
In less than a second Gohan was on his knees begging her not to call. "Did you just call that little boy your  
  
father?" Videl asked. "Thank you for stating the obvious woman." the other chibi in the room snorted. "Be  
  
quiet Vegeta." Bulma growled. "what's going on?" Videl asked feeling a headache coming on. "You might  
  
want to sit down." Gohan said feeling his own headache. Videl did what she was told and listened carefully.  
  
"See aparently (sp?), Trunks and Goten brought my father and unfortuantly Vegeta back as chibis." Gohan  
  
said trying to ignore chibi Vegeta's glare. "I demand you treat me with more respect. After all, I am the prince of  
  
all saiyans." Vegeta stated proudly. "Get over yourself veg-head." Bulma sighed. "Uh, what's a saiyan?" Videl  
  
and Goku asked. Gohan gave Videl a look that said, 'I'll tell you later.', and said to Goku,"It's nothing dad."  
  
The two nodded, one glaring and the other grinning stupidly. That's when Trunks and Goten came in with Vegeta  
  
following.  
  
"Trunks, your punishment is traning with your father and eating MY cooking for a week! But luckily for you I don't  
  
feel like cooking so it starts next week. Goten," Bulma said now looking at the mini-Goku, "Your mother will be  
  
hearing about this so she'll be decieding your punishment." "Bulma, can't you you just tell her next week? I don't  
  
think our ears could take all her shrieking and I think Goku would like to live." Gohan begged. "No Gohan."  
  
Bulma said. "Now you four go play." she ordered the chibis. "And don't hurt any humans!"  
  
The four quickly ran from the room. "Great. Just what I wanted. My ears bleeding." Gohan grumbled. "Fine!  
  
I'll tell Chi tomorrow. Happy!?" Bulma yelled. "Thanks Bulma." Gohan said. 'Gives me time to find a place to  
  
hide.' "Brat. tomorrow. You. Me. Gravity room." Vegeta commanded. "Yes. sir."Gohan mock saluted him as  
  
Vegeta left. "Well I better go see what the students want on their pizzas." Bulma muttered mostly to herself.  
  
"So Gohan when are you going to explain to me what's going on?" Videl asked. "How bout after dinner?"  
  
Gohan suggested. "Alright. But remember, I want the truth." Videl said walking away.  
  
'Man she's got you whipped Gohan.' Dende said through thier mental link. (V.: hey Dende's kami of Earth he can  
  
do anything, including making a mental link.) (Fire Gotenks: Except stop an angry demi-saiyan.)  
  
'Shut up Dende, you're still going to die.' Gohan replied. 'You shouldn't threaten me Gohan, you never know what  
  
I might do.' Gohan sighed miserably and went to his room.  
  
Outside:  
  
"Now what Trunks?" Goten asked. " We play pranks on the students of course." Trunks answered. "Sounds like  
  
fun." Goku chirped. C. Vegeta just hmphed in agreement. "Who's the first victum?" he asked. "The baka with  
  
long blonde hair." Goten and Trunks answered in usion. At that second they sounded exactly like Gotenks.  
  
(Fire Gotenks: Me?) (VeggieTrunks07: No baka. The fusion.) **************************************************************************** ************ VeggieTrunks07: well?  
  
Gohan: I hate you.  
  
VeggieTrunks07: (-p  
  
Fire Gotenks: Cool!  
  
VeggieTrunks07: Thank you.  
  
*Goten and Trunks appear* Goten: Yay! we were put in the story!  
  
Trunks: and we get to torture the students. *ki blasting some of my evil classmates (coughdevincough)*  
  
Gohan: Why me?  
  
VeggieTrunks07, Fire Gotenks, Goten, and Trunks: BECAUSE IT'S FUN! BAKA!  
  
gohan: *sighes* please review and thanks for reading.  
  
The rest: See-ya! 


	5. End of day one FINALLY!

just a little random thought: CHEMISTRY SUCKS! stupid page long formulas.  
  
disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!  
  
Ch.5 End of Day 1. (FINALLY!)  
  
last time: "Now what Trunks?" Goten asked. " We play pranks on the students of course." Trunks answered. "Sounds like fun." Goku chirped. C. Vegeta just hmphed in agreement. "Who's the first victum?" he asked. "The baka with long blonde hair." Goten and Trunks answered in usion. At that second they sounded exactly like Gotenks.   
  
Sharpener was... ah... "training" when four little kids with hair dye and make-up snuck up behind him. Goku and Goten jumped him and Trunks and C. Vegeta applied the obnoxiously bright red hair dye. Then they started on the make-up. When they were finished, Sharpener looked like a cheap hooker. Trunks held up a mirror so their masterpeice could see what he looked like. His expression was priceless. Sharpener screamed like a girl (or like Hercule) and ran off crying. 5 minutes later: "OMG! Videl, did you see what happened to Sharpener?" Erasa squealed. Videl shook her head. "He looks like a creap hooker!" Erasa exclaimed. 'Like Angela?' Videl thought before laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?" Bulma asked from behind the two girls. "Sharpener. He was wearing make-up and had bright red hair!" exclaimed Erasa. Videl laughed harder and was joined by Bulma. This is what Krillen walked in on. "Hey, do you know what happened to that kid?" The girls continued to laugh until Videl could finally say," We don't know." Bulma gasped,"It must have been the kids." The girls finally stopped laughing a few minutes later. "What's up Krillen?" Bulma asked. "I was going to ask, what are we going to do about Wednesday?" Krillen asked. Bulma's expression went from joy to worry. "I don't know. I'll try to get Vegeta to follow him if he leaves." she answered. "I can't believe it. 7 years this week." Krillen sighed. (I know what your thinking and it's not that.) Bulma nodded in agreement. "I just hope it isn't a repeat of last year." "Yeah, Vegeta and Piccolo had to knock some sense into him, liturally. Well, I better go, I left Marron with Tien." Krillen said.(1) The two friends said their good-byes and Krillen left. 'I wonder what they were talking about.' thought Videl. "Isn't that two days before Hero Day?" Erasa asked. Videl groaned,"Great." "Don't like that day either?" Bulma asked. "I hate it." was Videl's answer before the Prince of Saiyans walked in, "Onna. Where is the baka spawn of Kakarrot?" Vegeta demanded. "I don't know Vegeta. And stop calling me that, use my name for once!" Bulma replied, "Anyway, have you seen the kids?" "Last I saw, our brat and mini me were corrupting mini Kakarrot and his youngest brat. They're almost finished though." Vegeta smirked, "Imagine, a Kakarrot just like me." "Oh Dende no!" Bulma ran outside to look for the four kids. Vegeta just laughed as he headed for Gohan's room. "Did that make any sense?" Videl asked. Erasa shook her head.  
  
"If you really want good entertainment, you take a firecracker, like this one, and shove it up a frogs..." "TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!" Bulma yelled. "Don't you dare!" "Uh-oh." muttered Goten. "You too Vegeta! You both should be ashamed." she continued. "But mom, I, uh, thought it was Captian Ginyu." Trunks lied. "I don't care if it was Cell! Now behave!"  
  
Gohan's Room:  
  
"Brat! You. Me. Spar. Now!" Vegeta demanded barging in. Gohan, however, was asleep on the couch. Now, as we all know, Vegeta isn't a patient person, so as the unsuspecting Gohan slept, Vegeta got a boom box, earplugs, and Erasa's Britney Spears cd. (Britney Spears is EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) He put in the earplugs, put the cd in the boombox, and turned it all the way up. Carefully, he sat it next to Gohan's ear and pressed play. Everyone in West City could here Gohan scream. Vegeta turned it off, pulled out the earplugs, and said,"Now that you're up..." "What?" Gohan shouted. 'Crap. He's temporarily deaf.' "You're gonna have to speak up, Vegeta!" Vegeta growled, wrote something on a piece of paper, and shoved it at Gohan. Spar you baka! "Oh!" Vegeta dragged him down the stairs and past Videl and Erasa. "Where are you two going?" Erasa asked. "What?" Gohan, again, shouted. "Don't bother, he's deaf now." Vegeta growled.  
  
Later  
  
Gohan had finally regained his hearing and it was dinner. Now, most of Gohan's class was used to his eating habits, but no one was prepared for the other saiyans. "How can four little kids eat so much?" asked one girl, Erica. "High metabolism." answered trunks before digging back into his pizza. After dinner, Gohan and Videl headed back up stairs. Videl took this time to really notice what the room looked like. The carpet was a deep blue color as the walls were the color of the sky on a cloudless day. A big screen tv sat in the corner with a large white sofa in front of it. On the other side of the room in a hole sat an orange circular sofa with a spot for a step. In the middle sat a circular fireplace. A few feet away was a gigantic bookcase overfilled with books. Another bookcase held pictures. But what she really noticed was the top two shelves had never been dusted. The picture had a man with wild black hair in an orange and blue gi with a woman with dark hai and a young boy, whom Videl presumed was Gohan. On the left side of the room were three doors. The main bedroom and two extra rooms for her, Erasa, and Sharpener. On the right were two more doors, Gohan's room and Goten's room. Near the two doors was a fridge bigger than the bookshelf. (Almost Piccolo/ fat Buu sized) "You better make yourself comfortable Videl because this could take a while." Gohan said sitting down on the orange sofa. Videl sat next to him. "I'll tell you half the story tonight because it could take until tomorrow morning. Also you have to keep an open mind." Videl nodded. "It all started when my father came to Earth..." Gohan told her everything up until Frieza returning. It was 12:30 am. "I'll finish another time." he said standing up. He helped Videl up. "Good night." Videl hugged him. "Good night Gohan." Then they went to their seprate rooms.  
  
It's finally here!  
  
1. Just so you know, I wanted it to be Tein because:  
A. 18 is out shopping  
B. Who in their right mind would leave their daughter with Roshi?  
and C. I hate Yamcha.  
  
Also I've read many stories where the day of the Cell Games comes up, but trust me, that's not what's happening.  
  
Anyway, please read and review and no harsh flames cause they're really annoying! thanks! Ja-ne! 


	6. Shopping Torture

HAHAHAHAHAHA! I finally have the house to myself!  
  
Gohan: No cause I'm here.  
  
You don't count. Now, **DO THE DISCLAIMER**!  
  
Gohan: the disclaimer card says, "If VeggieTrunks07 owned Dragonball Z, she would have never allowed the maker of GT to give Vegeta a hair cut or mustache, because that is just plain wrong. (damn you)"  
  
Now the chapter, muwhahahahahahaha:  
  
The next morning, Videl got up and ready for the day. As she stepped out of her room, she saw young man with his back turned to her. He was very muscular and it just happened to be... Gohan?! Yep, it was our favorite demi-saiyan. He was drinking a Sunny Delight. (no own) When he turned around, he jumped in surprise.

"Uh, hey Videl."

"Gohan... I mean... just...wow. I didn't know you were so muscular." Videl was practically speechless. Gohan was only in his black sweatpants. (topless! YAY!)

"Uh, heh, uh yeah. Um I'm gonna get dressed. Uh see ya Videl!" With that, Gohan ran back into his room. 'Gohan looked so hot. WHAT THE HECK!? We're only friends, I guess. Argh!' Videl mentally punched herself for thinking that. Gohan soon reemerged from his room fully clothed (fan girls groan in disappointment) and the two headed down to breakfast.  
  
"All right everyone! Today we will be going out into the city. You will need to be in groups and have a locator with you." Bulma announced after everyone finished eating. At this, everyone in the room save the saiyans and Videl, cheered. The doorbell rang and Bulma left to get it.

"Isn't this great?" Erasa said cheerfully. Gohan and Videl replied sarcastically,

"Yeah great."

"Gohan! Goten!", a shrill voice called out. Fear filled the two males mentioned.

"Not mom." Gohan muttered. The "Hell Woman" as Vegeta puts it, entered the room.

"There you are young man."

"Hey mom." Gohan greeted as Chichi kissed him on the forehead.

"Where's your brother?"

"Right here mommy." Chichi looked down to see two of Goten.

"Mom, meet Goku from the past." Gohan introduced.

"Hi! I'm Goku. Who are you? You look pretty." Chichi was in a daze. Bulma came up behind her.

"Chichi are you all right?"

"Chichi?!" Goku exclaimed. His child like mind was trying to process the fact that his friend was an adult now. Chichi eventually snapped out of it.

"How?" She whispered.

"Trunks and Goten were playing in the lab." Bulma answered. "And they brought Vegeta and Goku to the future."

"So, now we have more kids to deal with." 18 stated emotionlessly as she sat Marron down. The girls had been planning a day at the spa while the students were out on the town having fun. Now it seemed that their day of relaxation was now ruined because of even more kids and knowing Trunks and Goten, the five would wrec havac. That's when Bulma got an idea,

"Gohan, can you watch the kids for us?"

"Why me? Why not Vegeta?" Gohan whined.

"I don't trust him with five kids let alone just Trunks and Goten."

"Fine."

"Why is Chichi bigger?!" Goku suddenly cried.

"Because you're in the future Kakarrot. Get that through your thick head." Vegeta growled as he stepped into the room. He turned to Gohan,

"So brat, I hear you get the pleasure of babysitting the spawns of hell."

"Vegeta watch your language in front of the kids!" Bulma growled.

"Are you all done arguing? I would rather be at the spa than stand here all day." 18 aggravatedly said. Bulma gather the class into the bus after they picked their groups. Of course Videl, Erasa, and Sharpener joined Gohan while he had to put up with the 'hell spawns' who were now plotting evil pranks.

(the bus)

"Are you sure thats a good idea Trunks?"

"Of course Goku. Besides if we get in trouble, mom won't do anything to you."

"What about my mom. She's got that frying pan!"

"Then we won't get caught Goten." C. Vegeta and Marron sat quietly, listening to what Trunks had to say.

"Can we blow up people?"

"Uh Vegeta, that's not a good idea, cause then mom will get out her frying pan too."

"All right, we're here! Now everyone remember where the bus is and take a locator." they heard Bulma announce. Trunks did his Mr. Burns impersonation, "Excellent."

Gohan was last to get off the bus. 'Why are you doing this to me Dende?'

::Dende isn't here. He's at an otherworld convention with Mr. Popo and Piccolo.::

'Baba?'

::You got that right.::

'Why are you doing this to me?'

::I'm bored. And you need some spice in your life.::

'I'm beginning to dislike you.'

"Let's go shopping!" the ever bubbly Erasa suggested.

'Hate is not even a strong enough word now.' So Erasa led the miserable Sharpener (who was back to looking normal), the 'looking for something to hit her head against' Videl, the five hyperactive kids, and the 'please someone shoot me' Gohan down the streets of West City.

(some store)

"Oh these are so cute! And so are those! What do you think Videl?"

"Uh sure whatever Erasa." By the time they even got to the counter, Gohan and Sharpener had stacks of clothes that reached way over their heads. Even Videl had a small stack of clothing herself.

"Can we leave **NOW** big brother?" Goten asked for the hundreth time that hour.

"Yeah Gohan, were hungry." Trunks added. C.Vegeta and Marron nodded in agreement while Goku continued to try and comprehen the fact that Chichi ws older.

"Hey Vegeta, if Chichi is older then does that mean that I'm supposed to be older too?"

"Well, duh baka. We're in the future. Of course your supposed to be older." Goku tugged on Gohan's pant leg.

"What is it Goku?"

"Where's the older me?" Gohan froze. The whole time Goku was here, he had been hoping the kid would forget or just ignore the fact that the older version of himself wasn't there.

"Well, he went on a Martial Arts trip Goku. He won't be back for a while." he lied. Fortuantly, C. Goku bought it.

"Oh. Ok!" Seconds before Erasa could pay for her clothes, Goten asked,

"Can we leave **NOW** Gohan?" This time he was joined by the other for kids.

"When you stop asking that!"

"Ok!"

".........."

"Now?"

"**Yes**!" By now Gohan's voice held an exasperated tone.

"We're ready to go guys!" Erasa exclaimed. The other members of the group cheered until,

"To the next store!"

"**NO**!" Without another word, the others took off down the street towards the nearest fast food place. eager to eat while being far away from the shopping crazed teen.

(the spa)

"Do you think is was a good idea to leave the kids with Gohan?" Chichi asked uncertainly. "Yeah, he'll be fine Chi." Bulma reassured her. "Besides why let them run around here?" 18 added. The three shuddered at the thought of how much damage the five could cause while waiting for their parents (and future wives in two cases).

"You girls are right. Why let them ruin our day?"

(with the group of nine)

After a few more hours of torture in the mall, Erasa finally let them sit down on a bench to rest. "Now." Trunks whispered to his group of friends. The group silently slipped off to raise hell in the mall. (not literally. I think) After ten minutes, Videl finally noticed five missing comrades. She turned to Gohan,

"Hey where are the kids?"

"What?" Gohan asked tiredly as he turned to look behind them.

"KUSO!" At this people looked at them oddly.

"Not again."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Videl asked.

"Everytime I have to babysit them. They take off and hide somewhere. But that's at Capsule Corp." Gohan answered as he looked around. He looked everywhere for some sign or trace to tell him which way they went since they had lowered their ki.

"The kids went that way." Erasa said suddenly pointing towards a toy store.

"And you didn't say something before why?" Videl asked.

"I thought you knew." Gohan ran off towards the store in search of his chibi size father, little brother, and their friends. (in the store)

"Shoot Gohan found us." Trunks stated when he noticed the teen age boy's ki.

"Hey look I found silly string(1)!" Goten exclaimed. An idea suddenly formed in Trunks' mind. When Gohan entered the store, he noiced Videl and Sharpener had followed him.

"Why are you guys here?"

"To help you."

"To get away from Erasa." The three walked though the store, keeping on guard incase the kids had an evil plan. The second Sharpener stepped foot into the aisle with the five kids in it, he was shot with somethin nasty. Silly Sting! Dun dun dun! Videl and Gohan heard him yell and came to his aid. Well actually, they grabbed the kids while laughing.

"Are you alright man?" Gohan asked in between laughs. Sharpener wiped the silly string from his face.

"Better than what they did to me last time." he muttered.

"Come on let's get out of here. We're leaving soon anyway. Sharpener you have silly string in you hair." Videl said as they left. Sharpener started freaking out about his hair and tried to get the string out.

(Later)

The class met up at the bus about 5:00.

"Well, since we're out, let's go out to eat!" Bulma suggested. Everyone cheered at this. They boarded the bus and headed to an all you can eat resturant where Bulma called Vegeta and told him to meet them there.

"I'm not cooking for him when I get home. I'm too tired." Bulma explained when Chichi asked why. After everyone ate and the place closed down until they got another shipment of food they headed back to Capsule Corp for a goodnights rest. Unknowing to them though, tomorrow would bring some surprising relavations.

1) Yeah i don't own this either. But it's fun to spray at someone. like teachers.

Ha! I did it! I actually put a whole day in one chapter! And it's long too!

Gohan: wow O.O

Also limelie: I got her in there for ya. Thanks for the idea.

and the reason for taking so long was cause I couldn't think up something good for the next day. The next chapter should be a little easier. Hopefully.

So anyway read and review please. bye!


	7. D Day pt 1

It's out sooner that I expected!

Gohan: Why do you say that?

Cause I won't be here for a while. Anyway, as a warning, this chapter may get angsty cause I'm used to writing dramatic stuff. so....yeah

disclaimer: If I owned this show, I would find a way to live in it so I could escape from this stressful month! Also, I really need to buy that shirt, I love it! Just gotta get the money...

"GOHAN! GOHAN! GET UP!" two childish voices yelled as Gohan woke to something jumping repeatedly on his stomach.

"Get off." He rolled over causing Trunks and Goten to fall off the bed.

"But nii-san, auntie Bulma wants to see you." the youngest whined. With a low growl, Gohan sat up.

"I'll be down in a few, then." The two children nodded and ran off. The teen streched as he stood up. 'Damn those nightmares. I barely got any sleep last night.'

Gohan walked over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of black pants, a black t-shirt that read, "Losing faith in humanity, One person at a time"1 , a long white shirt to wear under the t-shirt, and a pair of boxers. Then he headed for the shower.

Erasa and Videl had gotten up earlier to have breakfast and were now sitting in the living area of their room.

"So, what do you think we're gonna do today since it's Hero Day?" Erasa asked.

"Hopefully something that doesn't include my father." replied Videl, who seemed to be impacient. 'Where is he? I want to talk to someone who doesn't bow down to my father.' After a few minutes of talking, the one person she had been waiting for, walked out of his room.

"Hey Gohan."

"Woah, what's with the dark trend?" Of course Erasa would notice the outfit first.

"Hey Videl. Hey Erasa. It's nothing. I just felt like wearing it today." Gohan replied. Videl raised an eyebrow at the tone of his voice. He sounded tired and sort of depressed.

"You okay Gohan?"

"Just tired this morning. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why not?"

"Dunno. Just couldn't sleep." Gohan lied. "Well, I better get down stairs. Bulma wanted to see me."

"There you are. I thought you left." Bulma said, relief clear in her voice.

"Course I'm here. Where else would I be?" Gohan asked.

"You do remember what today is don't you?" He shook his head but stopped when he realised what she was talking about.

"It's today isn't it? Dads' birthday."

"Yes, it is."

"That would explain alot. The dreams, the lack of sleep, why I don't feel so great today."

"Here, sit down and relax. I'll get you a pillow and you can get some more sleep. I'll take the class on a tour so they don't disturb you."

"Thanks Bulma." Gohan said gratefully.

sorry it isn't long. oh well. Here's a few notes too:

1. On your opinion, should I bash Yamcha, kill him, or something else.

2. Bring in Hercule (coughbakacough).

3. Do both.

Also, I can finally drive! OH yea!

Gohan: Kami help us all.

... your right...

well, r & r please. And Thanks!


	8. D Day pt 2

Okay so, yay I'm back! You all probably hate me for not updating sooner. I know, Iknow. I actually hate myself so join the club. It's not that I'm incredibly lazy, it's just I don't have enough time in my freakin' schedule. Weekends I get dragged outta the house and I have evil and incredibly stupid teachers that give homework out by the pound. But I have time right now to give you the next part of my story and I really want to try and get another chapter in within the next... oh... maybe three weeks. Here's to hoping! So anyway, here's the next chapter thing!

Disclaimer: Seriously, if I owned this stuff, I woud buy the school, fire the teachers and demolish it. But, alas, I can only dream.

Videl stomped down the stairs as her two blonde hair friends gabbed away about random, annoying things, for instance Sharpener's hair and Gohan's new dark trend.

"Like I never knew Gohan liked dark colors. He, like, always wear, like, red and stuff."

"That's not as interesting as my hair though."

Videl gritted her teeth. 'How stupid can they get. I know they're my friends, but this is rediculous! Speaking of Gohan though, where is he?'

The trio had just arrived at the kitchen where one specific thing was missing. That thing being a person named Gohan Son. They sat down at the table as Bulma announced something about a tour of Capsule Corps after breakfast. When she finished eating, while also hoping Gohan would appear, Videl went over to talk to Bulma.

"Uh, Mrs. Briefs.."

"Bulma"

"Oh, well Bulma, I was wondering what happened to Gohan. I haven't seen him since he got up."

Bulma hesitated. ' He might not have told her about the Cell Games. Better make something up.'

"Well, he said he wasn't feeling well so I made him go take a nap. I'm not sure which room he's in though. Heck, we might even run into him during the tour." Well of course Videl knew Bulma was lying but she might as well play along. "I hope so. I don't know if I'll get though this without strangling my other friends. He's the only other sane person out of all of us." Bluma looked surprised.

"'Sane'? How come I rarely ever see this side of him. Usually if he's around Vegeta to long the two start acting like twins."

"Wow. That's a really scary thought. Speaking of which, Vegeta and the boys aren't around either."

"Oh. Vegeta gets to babysit today. He thought he could sneak out but I know where he always sneaks of to, the... uh... training room." 'Right. She doesn't know what a gravity room is.'

(okay, so I had to work on this after christmas break because my family went out to my uncle's the day I started this and this week I have finals, which suck.)

"'Training room'? What's that?"

Bulma smiled, "You'll see during the tour."

Half hour later...

Buzzzz....

Mrs. Briefs opened the front door to find Yamcha standing there.

"Hello dear."

"Uh... hi Mrs. Briefs." Yamcha glanced around as if he were expecting vegeta to jump out and blast him to smitherines. "Uh, Baba wanted me to drop this off with Bulma. I think she said it was about the gang." Yamcha held out the DVD for Mrs. Briefs.

"She's doing a tour right now, I'll just leave it in the family room."

After saying their goodbyes, Mrs. Briefs sat the DVD next to tv in plain view of anyone who walked by. And, this room just happened to be the room that the teenaged saiyan was sleeping in.

the lookout

"Soon we'll have REAL entertainment! (Insert evil laugh)"

"Hey Baba, what are you going to do when Gohan comes up here to kill you?"

"It's simple North Kai, I'll send someone to intervine." (probably spelled wrong, oh well)

"Good plan."

I wanted to make this longer, but I want to get this posted. Sorry it took until now instead of the time I wanted it out. I tried but time and luck were two timing me! Feel free to hit me now. I'm going to go run into a wall or something now. bye.

ow...


	9. D Day pt 3: It continues

Okay, so remember when I said I was going to do another chapter in three weeks? Well during those three weeks, I lost track of time and before I knew it a month had come and gone. So I thought, "well Easter Break is coming up, so I can do it during that time," and this probably won't even be up during that time cause before when I wasn't planning on doing anything, a bunch off stuff was scheduled. So I hope this chapter will be up either today or this week. (Today is April 3rd too) I really need to get a laptop, and then I could work on this story on my way to school. An hour a day would be great. (And this is the bus ride to school too!) Right, where was I? Oh yeah! The disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or anything that sounds like it's owned by a major company. Though it would be cool to own Hot Topic... or the mall... or the world... hehehehehe...

1234 (I declare a thumb war!) -'

"...and to your left is where we test all our newest products."

The class had been following Bulma around Capsule Corp. for three hours and counting. Videl was starting to fall asleep because most of the things they were seeing were dull and didn't really capture much interest from the teenaged crime fighter. 'I wish Gohan was here. He could definitely make this tour more interesting. Then again, he was acting weird this morning. I wonder what's wrong with him today.'

"Videl! Are you listening? Mrs. Briefs said she's going to show us the training room she built for her husband!"

"Erasa calm down before you begin to hyperventilate. Since when do you care about a training room?"

"Since it has cameras in it to record training sessions and I want to see what Mr. Briefs looks like without his shirt on!"

"He's too old for you Erasa! Not to mention that he's already married!"

"So?"

"Never mind Erasa."

"He's still hot!"

"Stop talking about it Erasa."

"What? Oh, I get it now. You're upset 'cause your boyfriend isn't here."

"Erasa!"

This, unfortuanatly, was when Sharpener chose to make his presence known.

"Of course I'm here Erasa. I'll always be here for MY Videl."

Bam! Crash! Crash! Thud! Videl punched Sharpener in the gut before throwing him across the room into a wall and many empty test tube shelves.

"Is everything alright back here?" Bulma asked as she made her way back to the group.

"Sharpener was being his usual self. I'm very sorry about the damages." Bulma waved her had dismissively and said, "Don't worry about it. Vegeta breaks things even more expensive than that all the time. Now, shall we continue on?"

$$$ ( I'm in the money... not really...) $$$

Gohan woke up about 2 1/2 hours after the tour began. Not feeling very tired or hungry, he decieded to spar with Vegeta in the G.R. They spent 40 minutes fighting in their normal state. After that 40 minute mark they powered up to Super Saiyan. But like in all stories, they had the worst timing.

"Vegeta! Gohan!" Bulma's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"What is it woman / Bulma!" Bulma fumed at the tone of voice they used toward her.

"The students have been watching you two spar for the last 5 minutes and saw you ascend!"

"... crap..." Gohan groaned. He really didn't want them knowing that he was the Gold Fighter that everyone was talking about lately.

"What do I care woman?" Vegeta growled.

"Shut up Veggie!"

"Don't call me that boy!"

"I'll call you that if I want to!"

"Why you little-"

"Both of you stop it!" Bulma's shriek made them stop arguing and cover thier ears.

(I hate myself right now...)\

"Damn woman..." the two muttered softly.

"I HEARD THAT!"

"So what do you propose we do about this?" Gohan asked.

He was answered by silence.

"That's what I thought."

"Why not tell everyone the truth." came Bulma's reply. Gohan glared up at her before descending from SS and walking out of the gravity room without a single word.

12345678910

Never again shall I set a time limit for my writing. Every time I do that, I don't get it done till weeks later! Either it's because I'm lazy, I can't get to the computer very often anymore, or I have too much to do around here. (Why can't dishes wash themselves!) So the next chapter, for sure will be out before the year 3000... or at least 2006. That I can definetly promise. Now... um... yea... I gotta go. bye!


	10. D Day pt 4: Baba's evilness

_No fancy introduction today... Warning: I'm not in a very crazy, creative mood today..._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Just a penny. (penny drops) NO!_

Ch. 10

------------------------------------------

Videl was speechless. Gohan, also known as the nerd of school, was a gold fighter. And with this discovery, she figured he was Saiyaman. Even in her deep thoughts, she heard Bulma mutter something about "moody teenagers" under her breath. Bulma then turned to the class.

"Well, I guess this is the end of the tour. Um, you can relax in the game room or go over to the pool if you like." With that said, the bewildered class split and wondered off.

----------------------------

Sharpener, Erasa, and Videl walked into the living room where Trunks and Goten were putting in a DVD. "I thought you guys were with Vegeta," Videl muttered. The chibis must have heard her because Trunks replied with, "Dad promised to take us to the prank shop if we stayed out of trouble." "So now we're gonna watch a movie we found," Goten chimed in. Erasa and Videl sat on the couch with the two boys while Sharpener, disappointed that he couldn't sit next to "his women", sat in an arm chair. "What movie is it," Erasa asked. Trunks shrugged, "I don't know. I found it sitting next to the tv." Before the movie started, the rarely seen teen saiyan entered the room.

"Hey guys. Whatcha watching?"

"A dvd Trunks found," Erasa ruffled Trunks' hair affectionately. Goten moved so Gohan could sit down and he could climb into his lap. "Where did you find it Trunks," the elder of the saiyans asked. Trunks sighed, already sick of the question even though it was only asked twice, "Next to the tv."

------------(meanwhile)-----------

"Yes! Now he shall pay! Muwahahahahaha!"

Dende stared at Baba oddly. "Pay for what?" Upset that her evil moment was interrupted, Baba turned him into a green bean. Then she continued with her evil cackle. -----(minutes later)----

"He destroyed my crystal ball! My favorite crystal ball, only second to the one his father destroyed!" Baba then change Dende back. "Now he shall pay!"

"You already said that."

"Shut up."

--------------(back to Gohan...)--------------

Just as the dvd was starting, Trunks jumped up.

"We need popcorn and stuff!" Goten immediatly agreed.

They paused it and ran off to the kitchen to fetch the snacks, leaving the teens alone in the room. Videl stared questionably at Gohan. This, of course, made him nervous and want to run away.

"Uh, yes Videl?"

"You're a gold fighter."

Gohan merely nodded his head.

"So, you must be saiyaman." Gohan didn't reply to the accusation. Erasa and Sharpener then started starring at him.

"What?" Sharpener was first to say something, "Dude, can you really fly and shot light balls?" Erasa chimed in with, "Are you stronger than Hercule?" Videl rolled her eyes and muttered, "Anyone is stronger than my dad. Even a two year old." Gohan suppressed the urge to fall over laughing and settled for a smirk. One that oddly mirrored Vegeta's. When Videl saw this, she nearly laughed, "So Bulma was right. You do spend too much time around Vegeta."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes." Videl smirked triumphently. "See? Even you say that you spend too much time with him!" Gohan sat there gaping at her. He lost. He, Gohan Son, inventer of that game, lost. How was that possible. He jumped when a hand waved past his face.

"Gohan, are you in there?"

"He's obviously there Videl. He didn't get up to leave." Videl and Gohan both sweat dropped at Erasa's "airhead" moment. Sharpener pressed a hand to his temple, trying not to laugh.

------------------------------------

"Argh! What are they doing?"

"Talking, Baba."

"No! They're supposed to watch the movie," Baba sighed. "Maybe I should have sent the cursed video from 'The Ring'."

"That would never work," Dende grinned. "You should've sent 'Super Size Me'. Not even Gohan would eat after that!" The two began to cackle evilly.

-----------------(With Mr. Popo)------------

Mr. Popo sighed. That was the twentieth time that he heard them cackle. "My poor flowers. They'll be corrupted in no time." He sighed again and returned to his gardening.

-------------------(C.C. again)--------------

Trunks and Goten returned with the snacks and were just about to start the movie again, when the door bell rang. Growling, Trunks got up to answer it. All anyone heard from him as he left was, "He better start praying."

------------------------

_Oh, how cruel. To end with a cliffhanger. Well, it builds up suspense...and hopefully help with how I want to write the next chapter. This time, I know what I want to write... I just need to figure out how to write it._

_Anyway, if I don't have a chapter up again so soon after this...(not bloody likely)... Happy Holidays, Christmas, Chanukah, Kwanzaa, or any other holiday you celebrate and a happy New Year!_


	11. D Day pt 5: Movie time!

_Wow, it's July... I was hoping to get this up months ago, but unfortunately I'm a procrastinator. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will be good. Well, at least not so horrible that you want to tear your computer apart._

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a few Canadian coins.(I can't buy anything with them)

_Last time_

Trunks and Goten returned with the snacks and were just about to start the movie again, when the door bell rang. Growling, Trunks got up to answer it. All anyone heard from him as he left was, "He better start praying."

During the few minutes that Trunks was gone, the group heard odd sounds, such as screaming and begging. The humans currently occupying the room looked very nervous and confused while Gohan held back his laughter, "Well, I don't think the visitor will be bothering us again." Trunks reentered the room with the type of grin only the Joker from Batman could pull off.

"That'll teach him." "Teach who, Trunks," Goten asked, starring curiously at his best friend. Trunks shrugged, "Some guy with an afro who thinks he's 'the greatest'." Videl shook her head, "I can't believe he actually showed up." Trunks sat down next to her and asked, "That guy was your dad?"

"Unfortunately." "Ha! I'm glad I'm not you!" "Why you little," Videl jumped up and started choking him, only to be pulled back by Gohan. Trunks fell to the floor with a dazed look. "Videl, relax. Trunks was only kidding," the teenage saiyan lied. In truth, anyone who was or associated with the Z fighters was thankful that they weren't Videl. Seriously, who could put up with the Buffoon known as Hercule?

Five minutes later:

Everyone eventually settled down and finished getting ready to watch the dvd. Trunks grabbed the remote and looked around to make sure there were no distractions. With a sigh, he pressed play and sat back. The tv screen came to life immediately since Capsule Corps' dvd player doesn't freeze when it starts up. The first image to appear was Baba and her crystal ball. The one Gohan broke.

"Ah, I see you've received this dvd, Gohan. I hope you are enjoying your stay along with Videl, Erasa, Sharpener, and the brats." The woman burst out into an evil cackle. Everyone jumped at the sound. "So Baba is helping Dende, huh," Gohan mused to himself. "Of course not! He is helping me," came the tv's reply. The teen sweat dropped.

"Ahem. Anyway, I have created this little 'movie' for your enjoyment and Gohan's embarrassment. I hope you didn't kill the messenger since I will be requiring his delivery services once again. Hercule needs to be delivered to a hair stylist since Trunks gave him a new hair cut." The picture flashed to an image of Hercule with rainbow colored hair with a large bald spot. From the other side of Capsule Corp, Vegeta heard the howling laughter of our small group and decided to see what was going on. When he reached the room, he sweat dropped. Erasa and Videl were hugging each other to prevent from falling off the sofa, Sharpener was choking on whatever he had been eating, and the three demi saiyans were rolling on the floor laughing so hard that they were crying. "What the hell is going on?" Gohan, unable to speak, pointed furiously at the tv screen. Just one glance at the screen and Vegeta was on the floor laughing.

30 minutes later:

Everyone stopped laughing and sat back down. Trunks and Goten opted to sit on the floor as Vegeta had decided to stay and watch the movie. Videl and Erasa sat at one of the sofa as Gohan and Vegeta sat at the other. Sharpener was once again alone in his armchair. By now the menu screen was on and waiting for someone to chose an option. Trunks quickly selected 'play movie'. At that second lightning struck and thunder crashed. That's when the movie started. Oh, it seemed harmless enough, but then it appeared. It was horrifying, no terrifying. It was...Goku's head! Yes, it was the father of our favorite torture subject...err...I mean...our favorite hero.

"Uh, is this thing on?" At this point, Gohan realized what this movie really was. It was a compilation of home movies that the Z fighters took. He wanted to turn the movie off, but found that he couldn't.

"Muwahahahahaha!"

Dende was currently standing on the edge of the lookout, his hands twisting together. Baba stood next to him, doing an impression of Mr. Burns from the Simpsons, "Excellent." Dende grinned like a deranged madman, "Like my little freezing power?" The witch nodded, "This should be good."

(movie)

"Goku! How many times do I have to tell you that Gohan needs to study," a woman screamed from off camera. "Sorry Chi, but I thought we could have a get together with the guys," Goku replied facing to his right.

(live)

" 'Gohan'? Wait, Goku Son is your father," Videl asked turning to the Gohan that was seated next to her. He nodded in reply while Vegeta muttered, "Baka Kakarrot," under his breath.

(Movie)

The scene switched to a large party at Capsule Corp where Gohan seemed to be maybe nine at the time. Vegeta was standing by a tree wearing his pink badman shirt. ("pink," Videl raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, who growled in return.) The camera man walked around and came to Piccolo who glared and muttered something about killing a man named Yamcha. This seemed to frighten the camera man because the next second he was running away. "Hey Yamcha! Whatcha running from, bro?" The camera stopped moving and focused on a short, bald man. "Hey Krillen. Want to film for awhile? Bulma looks upset that I'm not spending time with her."

(live)

"Hey, I forgot that Bulma used to date Yamcha," Gohan smirked. Vegeta turned and punched him rather than simply yelling.

(movie)

Krillen followed Yamcha quietly as the taller man made his way over to Bulma. As it turned out, Bulma was not angry at Yamcha, but rather Vegeta. Well, at least, that was how it started out. By the time Krillen caught up to Yamcha, Bulma was yelling at him, "You insensitive jerk! How dare you think I need you to fight all my battles!" The camera man made the wise decision to get away before he was involved.

(live)

'Well, I guess this isn't so bad,' thought the very naive Gohan as he leaned back into the sofa.

But how wrong he was. Oh, how horribly wrong.

_evil laughter Alas, I found my writing ability again! Man, you're out of school for awhile and you realize, you can't write normally. My handwriting sucks again. Oh well._

_Later._


End file.
